1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a rail module. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device having a pluggable electronic module and a rail module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A server is a core computer in a network system used for serving various computers, which can provide functions such as storage and print service for network users, and provide clients to share various resources within the network environment. A basic structure of the server is approximately the same to a general personal computer, which is composed of a central processing unit (CPU), a memory and an input/output (I/O) device, etc., and the devices are connected through a bus. A north bridge chip is used to connect the CPU and the memory, and the I/O device is connected through a south bridge chip. A chassis structure of the server has three evolution stages from earlier tower chassis to rack mount chassis stressing centrality, and then blade servers of high-density calculation.
Taking a rack mount server as an example, the rack mount server is a server with an appearance designed according to uniform standards, which is used in collaboration with a cabinet. The rack mount server can be regarded as a tower server with an optimized structure, and a design principle thereof is to reduce a space occupation of the server as far as possible. Many professional network devices apply the rack mount structure, and have a flat shape as that of a drawer, for example, switches, routers and hardware firewalls, etc. A width of the rack mount server is 19 inches, and a height thereof applies a unit of U (1U=1.75 inches=44.45 mm), and the servers are generally complied with standards of 1U, 2U, 3U, 4U, 5U or 7U.
The size of the cabinet is also complied with a common industrial standard, which is generally between 22U and 42U. The cabinet includes a detachable sliding rack according to the height thereof, and the user can flexibly adjust the height according to a height of the server, so as to store network devices such as a server, a hub, a disk array, etc. After the server is settled, the I/O lines thereof are all led out from the rear of the cabinet (all interfaces of the rack mount server are also located at the rear of the cabinet), and are uniformly disposed in a cable slot of the cabinet, and are attached with labels to facilitate management.
If the server has a pluggable hard disc module, rails used for sliding the hard disc module are required. Generally, when a user pulls out the hard disc module from a chassis, a part of the hard disc module is still connected to the rails and located in the chassis, which is inconvenient for repairing or replacing the hard disc module.